The subject matter herein relates generally to a device for releasing a latch of a pluggable module.
At least some known communication systems include receptacle assemblies, such as input/output (I/O) connector assemblies, that are configured to receive a pluggable module and establish a communicative connection between the pluggable module and an electrical communication connector of the receptacle assembly. As one example, a known receptacle assembly includes a cage member that is mounted to a circuit board and configured to receive a small form-factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver in an elongated cavity of the cage member. The pluggable module and the electrical connector have respective electrical contacts that engage one another to establish a communicative connection.
To retain the pluggable module in the cage member, the pluggable modules typically include a latch configured to engage the cage member. The latch is released by pushing downward on an actuator or pulling rearward on the actuator, such as using a tether. Conventional latches are not without disadvantages. For instance, some known latches overmold the tether directly to the stamped metal latch. The tether is then integrally secured to the latch and extends from the pluggable module, which may be costly to manufacture and assemble. The tether is pre-assembled to the latch. The tether is unable to be applied to the latch after the latch is assembled to the pluggable module.
A need remains for a latch release device that may be easily assembled to a latch of a pluggable module.